the_bloody_roarfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakuryu (Kenji)
Bakuryū (バクリュウ Bakuryū) real name Kenji, He was born as the only son of a clan that worshiped the 'Earth God' in an isolated area outside of the urban cities. When he was young, he lost his parents and was taken into the care of an old ninja named 'Bakuryu'. He took the boy and left the village, with the intention to train the boy with the pure blood of the 'Earth Dragon' to become his successor. The boy was taught all the ninja techniques of his teacher and was conferred the title 'Bakuryu', even displaying the power to become a mole. Together, they worked for the Tylon corporation as assassins until its fall. The original Bakuryu died, while his successor was left in a ruined building in a vegetative state because of an incomplete brainwashing. He was saved by Yugo, who'd fought against Tylon's evil ambition. Yugo took the boy home, naming him 'Kenji' and adopting him as his 'brother'. Slowly, Kenji regained his health and humanity and began to settle into a peaceful life. However, five years after being taken into Yugo's care, the remnants of Tylon go after Kenji and kidnap him. He is re-brainwashed, reviving his memories as the ninja assassin 'Bakuryu'. He serves Busuzima, fighting anyone who opposes the ZLF (Zoanthrope Liberation Front). Even Yugo. Story Bloody Roar Kenji was born as the only son of the clan worshipped to be the "Earth God" in the region isolated from the big city. When young, he lost parents, and he was taken care by an uncanny old man named "Bakuryu", and left his home village with Bakuryu. BAKYRYU was looking for a young man who inherited pure blood of "Earth Dragon" as the successor of his ninja arts. And three years later after he left the village, Kenji learned all the techniques of ninja from Bakuryu and was conferred the title of "Bakuryu". Bloody Roar 2 A young boy who already carries a dark past. As the sole successor of the master of the Kato School of Ninjutsu, he carried much weight on his still small shoulders. From the time he could remember, his days and nights were filled with hours of grueling training in which the object was always to kill. Then there was the brainwashing sessions. The cold, annoying voice - the man who claimed he could brainwash him into being a top assassin. The only glimpse of a family life he's ever experienced is the brief time he spent under Yugo's care. When Yugo found him, he had lost his memory and the ability to speak. But in his days with Yugo, the boy seemed to slowly regain his humanity and show signs of a normal boy his age, until one day, the man with the voice appeared before him. The first sounds he uttered in years was a scream when he saw the man with the small slivery eyes, the large mouth with thin lips, and the long reptile-like tongue. "How've you been little boy, or should I say "Bakuryu"? I've been looking for you..." Bloody Roar 3 KENJI who was brought up under severe environment as a successor of "Bakuryu" who was an assassin in the dark society Kenji was rescued by Yugo and recovered humane heart while living with Yugo and was leading days studying and helping Yugo's NGO activities. But the emergence of the "XGC" in his body smashes his temporary peace."I am not fearful to die. But Yugo, you must not die from such a thing like this. I return to live as Bakuryu today ..... And, I will protect you from any possible damages in the future utilizing all the work I have learned in this body." Bloody Roar Primal Fury I said, "We are alright, now. Please go ahead and take a free road of your life, which you are not forced to have...." And I sent you out, didn't I? "Well, if you say so, that might has been the case...." Have I indeed walked through my own life, fighting to avenge my father, as a guardian of Bakuryu, and as the leader of W.O.C. (World of Coexistence)? I have fought many times......but have I walked my life really for own sake? Considering it was hard to give the answer, I left for a journey..... Traveling in different countries, meeting different people and experiencing different culture: I have gradually learned the truth of my surroundings. I am not good at describing it in words, but I have realized that I should look both sides of myself and behind of myself, as well as front of myself....... I heard that you were going to participate in the "Zoanthrope Fighting tournament." I expect you fight good. You have decided to go your life on your own feet, so show me how stoutly you have grown. I promise I will fight against you with my full strength no matter how dull you are. Don't make an excuse that you are lack of exercise or too much desk work you have been engaged, etc." OK, I will see you at the competition. P.S. Is the lady doing OK? ................................................................ "Yes, she is fine." "Don't worry. The lady and me have been fine." I look forward to participating in the tournament. Bloody Roar 4 Other Appearances Other Media Character Relationships * [[Yugo|'Yugo']] - Adopted brother Gameplay Bakuryu confuses his opponents with swift movement, multiple ninja techniques and cunning attack style. Beast Drives * Double Inferno * Magic Spear Command List Trivia Quotes Pre-Fight : "Good luck!" : — Bloody Roar 4 In Battle : "Is that all?" : — Bloody Roar 4 Victory : "You're too weak to defeat me!" : — Bloody Roar 2 : "You'll have to do better than that." : — Bloody Roar 3 : "This battle is over." : — Bloody Roar 3 : "I'm Bakuryu. The scourge of the night." : — Bloody Roar 4 : Losing : "How could I lose... to such a weakling?" : — Bloody Roar 2 Videos Gallery Bakuryu (kenji) Gallery References Category:Characters __NEWSECTIONLINK__